Sailor Cosmos Goddess of the Stars
by Faifu
Summary: (none) Just read the story....It has most of the genres.
1.

Sailor Cosmos (Goddess of the Stars)  ch.8

Written by Faifu  
http://www.faifu.com

AN: Sorry for getting this story out so late. ^^;

Last time…

Tears fell from her face as she lay in bed thinking about how cruel he was. Going to sleep.was my destiny.. in this world of strange things.. Can love be won?

            Wufei meditated back at Quatre's mansion thinking about Usagi, 'She's so beautiful…STOP thinking about her! You're disgracing Meiran!' Duo walked in saying loudly, "Man that girl was beautiful! She could rock my world any day."

            Wufei scowled, "That's disgraceful, Maxwell! Stop saying that about Serenity."

            "Ooo! Wuu-man has a crush!" Duo ran around shouting that.

            "MAXWELL!!!!!!"

            Rini kept talking and talking rapidly during the drive back while Serenity thought about the chauvinistic boy they had met. "Rini…do you remember anybody from the future that resembles the five guys we met today?"

            "I don't think so…besides! All the guys there are all so mature. Unlike those people!"

            Alex laughed, "Well, she certainly is a good judge of character."

            Serenity laid back on the car seat looking out of the window thinking, 'Whoever they were, they'll play a big part in the future. For sure.' Out loud she said, "Well, how about we go out for ice cream and forget all about them!" 'for now'

            Rini chanted, "Ice cream, ice cream!"

            Alex smiled slightly and looked at Serenity, "Ice cream it is Princesses."

            "DON'T CALL US THAT!" Both Rini and Serenity shouted.

            "HEERO!!!! LET'S GO FOR ICE CREAM!!" Duo shouted.

            "Hnn…"

            "PLEEASSEE?!?!?!?!"

            "No." Heero said, "Ask someone else."

            "YAY! I got more than three words out of him!" Duo shouted.

            Duo was face to face with a gun. "Omae o Koruso."

            "But…"

            Quatre tried to calm the _Perfect Soldier_ down, "Heero, we need him!"

            "For what purpose?" Wufei asked smirking, trying not to laugh.

            "Errr…for helping us in the war!" Quatre said desperately.

            "Fine." Heero put away his gun. "But I'm not going to go for ice cream."

**43 minutes later**

            All the Gundam boys were in Quatre's car driving to _Ice Queen's Delectable Ice Cream_. Heero and Wufei both thought, 'How did I get dragged into this.' Duo jumped out of the car when they reached there and was yelling out what he wanted, "I WANT CHOCOLATE SUPREME…NO, TSUAMI ANGEL!" {AN: Yes, I do like making up names. ^^ }

            "Hi…again." A sweet, angelic voice said.

            Duo looked over and saw Serenity with Rini and Alex behind her trying to decide what they wanted. Serenity was wearing a semi-short black skirt with a silver tank top with her hair done up in a bun. 'drool' "Um…Are you okay Duo?" she asked sweetly.

            Wufei looked at Serenity's legs, "Onna, is that even allowed?"

            "Grr…" Serenity tried to control her temper, "What is…Wufei?"

            Wufei inwardly sighs, 'She's so cute when she's angry.' "Your skirt, Onna."

            Trowa watches the conversation and speaks up, "What's wrong with her skirt?"

            Wufei explodes, "IT'S WAY TOO SHORT!"

            "And why do you care?" Serenity asked.

            "I…"

            "WU-MAN HAS A CRUSH!" Duo sings.

            Serenity blushes a slight pink and turned to Rini and asked, "Do you know what you want, Small Lady?"

            Rini didn't answer but walked over to Duo and stomped on his feet, "Stop embarrassing him!"

            "OWWW!!!!!!!" Duo screamed.

            "Um…why do you call Rini, Small Lady? Miss Serenity?" Quatre asked as politely as he could.

            Serenity beamed, "Because, she always wanted to be a lady ever since she was small."

            "Why did that guy there call you princess?" Heero spoke up shocking everyone.

            "Um…" Serenity looked at Alex.

            Alex intervened, "Because it's her pet name that we called her back in our town."

            Heero's eyes narrowed, not believing that but let it go. 'I'll be watching you Serenity. You and your two friends.'

**Back in the SM world**

            "Please welcome Tomoe, Hotaru." The teacher said smiling. "You may sit next to Mizuno, Ami and Aino, Minako."

            Hotaru's eyes narrowed at those names and glared at those two girls, making them shiver with discomfort. 'I swear, I will make them pay for what they did to my Princess.'

            "Are you sure she's going to be all right with the Inners in school?" Neptune asked Pluto.

            "She will be…she knows she can't harm them…as much as we all want to." Pluto said.

            **Beep beep**

            Neptune opened her watch to reveal the face of Uranus. "Any news?" she asked.

            "We haven't found anything yet. But…" Uranus slightly smiled. "She seems a lot happier."

            "Well at least something good came out of this."

            Uranus whispered, "I've got to go."

            Neptune closed her watch turning to face Pluto. "At least she's happier…"

            Pluto sighed gravely, "Not for long."

**Meeting at the Shrine**

            "I had a vision." Rei said.

            "Did it concern Usagi?" Minako asked frantically.

            "It did…with 4 other people surrounding her." Rei said quietly.

            "You mean us?" Makato asked.

            "No, I mean there are different protectors…and new powers."

            Mamoru asked shocked, "More protectors?!"

            "Yes, more protectors Mamoru-san" Luna said. "There were other protectors in the Silver Millennium. Sworn to protect the Princess, but the outer solar system. Remember, there are more planets than just Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and Earth."

            Artemis chuckled, "As I remember, they didn't like you guys very much."

            "Why?" Ami asked.

            "Because you didn't treat her with the respect her position demanded from you." Artemis said surprised. "You don't remember any of this?"

            The Inner senshi and Mamoru all shook their heads. Luna and Artemis both groaned in unison. "We have a lot to tell you."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

**Votes**

{AN: I've decided for the ending to have one chapter with Heero paired up with Usagi. I kind of got really tired of all of the votes and thought it kind of unfair. Some people vote twice. ^^;}

Trowa-18

Duo-9

Wufei-14

Zechs-13

Quatre-10

Trieze-0


	2. Sailor Cosmos goddess of the stars

Hi! I'm Crystal Joy and this is my first story on Fanfiction.net. I hope you will enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing (though I'd love to) so please don't sue(I don't have any money anyway).  
Anyways, here's the story. :)  
  
** thinking   
{}author's pov  
~ ~ someone talking  
* Usagi talking  
  
Japanese words  
Usagi Tuskino-bunny of the moon  
Odango Atama-meatball head  
-chan-pet name for a boyfriend or a really good friend.  
Senshi-scout  
Youma-monster  
Mamoru Chiba-protecter of earth  
:) Sailor Cosmos (goddess of the stars):)  
  
Sailor Moon's POV   
:) Moon Scepter Elimination! :)  
* I had just ran from another youma fight at the wall and I   
wasn't in the mood to be yelled at. Sometimes I really hate this act  
of being a blonde ditz, I'm not even blonde.*  
~ It took you long enough Odango Atama! ~ the senshi of fire yelled.  
:) I......... :)  
~ You could've gotten Chibi-Usa killed for your foolishness and stupidity.  
I can't believe you are our leader you are so irresponsible and clumsy. ~  
:) But I was...:)   
~ Save it Moon! ~ Mercury shouted at me.  
* I was shocked. Out of all of the Inner Senshi I would have expected the   
quiet senshi of water to be on my side. *  
:) Fine. If you won't even listen to me and listen to what I have to say  
then maybe......:)   
Slap!  
*Ouch, looks like my so called Mamo-chan grew a backbone. Well, at  
least I know this wasn't planned by looking at my so-called protectors  
faces. I may as well make this look good. *  
:) Ma..Mamo-chan :)  
My ex-boyfriend hissed ~ Don't call me that! You don't deserve to.   
Give up your right as Sailor Moon, the moon princess, and to the   
Silver Crystal. ~ {sorry I forgot the Japanese word for it and can   
Someone tell me please. Thank You.}   
:)You...you can't use it only the people who is related to the moon  
family and has a pure heart can use it. :)  
~ So, Venus was your cousin in the Silver Millenium, so she can use   
it. ~  
:) You're wrong. Only people who has pure hearts can use it and   
Venus does not have a pure heart. :)   
~ How would you know if I have a pure heart or not? (Guess who  
said it?) ~  
I smirked.  
:) I know that because I am the Messiah of Light and the heir to  
the throne of the Cosmos.~  
~ But...that's impossible. It's only a legend ~ Luna stuttered.  
:) Oh really? :)  
:) Cosmos Planet Power! :) {I have no idea what she says to transform  
into Sailor Cosmos, so let's pretend. :)}  
Luna cried out .~ No, It's impossible.~  
Author's POV  
Sailor Moon err...Sailor Cosmos stopped spinning, she appeared in all  
her as Queen of the Cosmos. She had her hair in heart-shaped odangoes   
that were decorated with two gold crescent moons with diamonds set in   
them and she had two feathery pearls set on top of her head and her lovely  
silky hair flowing down in long silvery, white tresses that flowed gracefully  
down to her ankles. Sailor Cosmos had an eight-point shaped star on her  
forehead and she also had a white shimmering bodysuit on with a very short  
skirt with multi-colored ribbons on them, and her cuffs on her sleeves was  
like on her Eternal form except gold. Her broach was resting on her chest   
with delicate white wings on them and her back had pure shimmering white  
wings that looked like they are fit for angels. The goddess of the stars had  
three earrings on both of her ears that look like diamonds. In her hands (which  
are not gloved by the way was holding a beautiful, but dangerous looking staff  
had miniature wings on them and on top of the wings lay a globe and on top of   
staff lay the Universal Crystal. On her shoulders lay a beautiful cape of silver  
and white. She radiated pure and goodness.  
:) I am Sailor Cosmos the Goddess of the Stars and Queen of the Cosmos. I   
represent the purity of the cosmos and have all of the powers of the planets, stars  
and more power than you can ever imagine running through my veins. You   
betrayed me and now you shall deal with the consequences of what you did.  
I will not take away your powers, but I shall leave you with enough strength  
to defeat the Black Moon Family. Sooner or later I will come back and   
help you defeat the other enemies when you need my help. So long Inners.:)  
and in a swirl of blue, red, green, gold, and etc.( I think you get the point now.)  
Sailor Cosmos disappeared.   
  
Mars POV  
*That was incredible. I had never seen anything quite like that. I really regret what   
I did to her, but she needed to be taught a good lesson and we ended up being  
taught a lesson. Funny, how things turned out.   
  
  
  
  
That's chapter one. I really hope you'll like it and hope you will review. Tell me which of the   
Gundam boys should I pair Usagi with. Review and tell me.  



	3. Notes

Hi this is Crystal Joy! I'm can't post a story up for a week.::pouts:: It's not fair.  
Well, anyway I'm going to wait for a week and see if the votes changed from   
Heero to someone else. Here's the results so far.  
Heero-10  
Wufei-2  
Duo-0  
Quatre-0  
Trowa-2  
Milardo-3  
KeepVoting!  
The inners to come back-1  
P.S. Some of u were very harsh on the reviews.  
But that's okay.:)  
I'll write better.  
Please tell me if u want the inners to come back and say their sorry or their possessed  
or something. If u have any ideas email me and/or review and I'll try to get it out  
as soon as possible.Some people suggested 5 separate endings or maybe even six(counting Milardo).  
Thank you Comet~Princess for telling me that the Silver Crystal is Ginzuishou.  
Ja Ne! Bye!Review! 


	4. Dangerous Mission

Hi

Hi! This is Crystal Joy and this is the 2nd chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to get it out! This story takes place in the Sailor Moon R season.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing and never will. 

Last time on Sailor Moon : J I am Sailor Cosmos the Goddess of the Stars and Queen of the Cosmos. I 

represent the purity of the cosmos and have all of the powers of the planets, stars

and more power than you can ever imagine running through my veins. You 

betrayed me and now you shall deal with the consequences of what you did.

I will not take away your powers, but I shall leave you with enough strength

to defeat the Black Moon Family. Sooner or later I will come back and 

help you defeat the other enemies when you need myhelp. So long Inners.J

and in a swirl of blue, red, green, gold, and etc.( I think you get the point now.)

Sailor Cosmos disappeared.

Japanese Words

Hai-yes

Mamoru Chiba-protector of earth

Hime-princess

Okaasan-Mom, Mother, etc.

**_The Dangerous Mission (ch.2)_**

**_ _**

**_Pluto's Pov._**

I was burning with rage. How could they do this to my Usagi-hime? Even though I had seen this before. It always makes me mad that they could do this to her. That idiotic Mamoru Chiba dumping her because of dreams. Some protector. It makes me wonder why Serenity fell in love with Endynimon.

"I've been expecting you, hime," I said as I bowed. " Pluto, I want to be taken away from this place. Can you send to a different dimension?" she said regally. "Puu, can you please not call me hime." She shocked me a lot. I knew this would happen; yet I'd didn't know she'd take it so calmly. I looked into her eyes and was shocked at what I saw. Her swirling silver eyes had a meaning of knowledge and sadness trying to weigh each other out.She had grown taller and more gracefully. " Is that what you want, your highness?" I asked formally. I could see her eyes weighing the decision out.

**_ _**

**_Cosmos's Pov. _**

Should I leave them right now? I mean what will happen to Chibi-Usa?Will she be born?

"What will happen to…?" "What will happen to Chibi-Usa? Will she be hurt" Pluto finished for me. "No Chibi-Usa won't be hurt she was your daughter and now that you won't be with Mamoru anymore and because Chibi-Usa comes from the future, she won't be harmed." " Are you sure this is what you want Serenity?" Pluto asked again. "Hai…Hai that is what I want." I replied. "There is nothing for me here anymore."

Author's Pov 

"I call upon the god Chronos." Pluto shouted. "Send us to the Gundam Wing dimension." In a flash of silver and dark green light. They appeared in a large mansion. "You are now Serenity Cosmos of the Cosmos Kingdom that is known for its style of weaponry." Pluto stated. "You already have the knowledge of this place, like you have lived here your whole life." "You are also a Gundam Pilot that pilots the Gundam Cosmic Star." "Um…Puu what's a Gundam." Serenity asked. "Don't worry about it right now. You will know in time. I registered you at the Sanq kingdom as a student. Just to let you know, you are trained to be the perfect soldier. But you somehow kept your emotions. I need to go now." Please let my princess be happy where she is right now. In a flash of dark green light she disappeared.

**_Serenity's Pov._**

I wonder if this dimension will be better than the other one. Well, better start packing. I wonder how the inners are.

**_ _**

**_SM dimension_**

**_Author's Pov._**

Mars and the others detransformed into her street clothes and went back to the Hiwaka Ginga Temple to talk about what had just happened with Sailor Moon…err Sailor Cosmos. None of them wanted to admit that really happened. "What did we just do?" Minako asked. "Could you catch where she went, Ami?" Makoto asked. Ami shook her head and replied, "She went to fast for my computer to catch where she went." Mamoru was holding Chibi-Usa in his arms, ashamed of what he did. 

Chibi-Usa's Pov.

I sat up groggily and heard what they said about Usagi. Is Usagi really Sailor Moon? Even though I was unconscious I heard that Tuxedo Mask say that Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess. Wait. Usagi's the Moon Princess, but my Mommy's the Queen of the Moon. Quickly, I put two and two together. Usagi is my Mommy. How could I have been so blind? Then I heard Mamo-chan ask me if I was all right. "Mamoru, don't let her get up too quickly. She's still hurt." I heard Ami say. Then Rei yelled out, "If Usagi had gotten here sooner, Chibi-Usa wouldn't have gotten hurt." Suddenly I snapped, "Don't talk that way about my Moon Mamma."Uh-Oh. I wasn't supposed to say that. They all gasped at the same time. "Usagi's your Okaasan."Mamoru asked surprise and jealousy coating his words. I inwardly fumed. How dare he? He can't dump my Momma and be jealous after he says he doesn't love her! I was being shake by Mamoru yelling out questions from the top of his head. "How could this happen? I shouldn't have listened to those dreams!" Dreams? What in the name of the moon was he talking about here? This is getting weird. I have to find Puu. She'll know what to do! She always does. I saw my Luna Ball on the ground and snatched it up and called Puu on the COM link, "Puu!" "Yes Small Lady?" Puu replied. "Can you take me to Usagi? Please?"

Author's Pov.

Pluto hesitated. Then said, "Small Lady, are you sure? It's very dangerous. " Chibi-Usa replied quickly, "Yes!" Suddenly a black portal opened beneath Chibi-Usa and swallowed her and her Luna Ball whole! The inners and Mamoru was shocked. Ami, quickly brought out her Mercury computer and tried to scan the portal and said, "My computer reads that it is not negative energy and it says its not identifiable." "That's impossible!"Minako shouted. "Not Chibi-Usa too!" The portal disappeared. Mars whispered, " It's to late to save her." 

Till next chapter! Ja Ne! Bye! By the way,

Here are the results. Keep Voting!

Who should I put the outers or

Inners with. You decide.

Heero/Usagi20

Duo/Usagi1

Wufei/Usagi3

Trowa/Usagi6

Quatre/Usagi0 (poor Quatre)

Milardo/Usagi5

Have the Inners back1

Have the Outers 1


	5. Sailor Cosmosgoddess of the starsch3

Here's the third chapter

Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it! You better review or no more!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, so have a very nice day.

Flashback:Pluto hesitated. Then said, "Small Lady, are you sure? It's very dangerous. " Chibi-Usa replied quickly, "Yes!" Suddenly a black portal opened beneath Chibi-Usa and swallowed her and her Luna Ball whole! The inners and Mamoru was shocked. Ami quickly brought out her Mercury computer and tried to scan the portal and said, "My computer reads that it is not negative energy and it says it's not identifiable." "That's impossible!" Minako shouted. "Not Chibi-Usa too!" The portal disappeared. Mars whispered, " It's to late to save her." 

Sailor Cosmos (goddess of the stars)

Gundam Wing Dimension

Serenity wiped her brow. _Whew this is hard work. Just how many clothes did Puu give me? _

"Enough clothes to last an entire year." Pluto said. She had suddenly appeared out of thin air to tell the Princess what had happened while she was gone. "Princess…" She was interrupted by a voice. "Mommy!" Chibi-Usa shouted and jumped into Serenity's arms. Serenity raised an eyebrow and gave Pluto a look, which meant that you had better start explaining now or else. Pluto visibly gulped (ooc) and knew her Princess wasn't kidding when she was in this mood. "Serenity…Chibi-Usa is your daughter from the future and no matter who you are with, she'll always be your daughter." Pluto explained. "Moon Mamma?" Chibi-Usa asked. "Yes Small Lady." "I'm hungry." Small Lady proclaimed. "We'll get you something to eat in a minute sweetie." Serenity said. Pluto suddenly waved her staff around and said, "Small Lady and you are now going to Sanq Kingdom and she is your sister, but since your parents are dead and because of that you and her are very close and Small Lady thinks of you as her mother." "Puu?" Serenity asked. "Yes Princ…Serenity?" Pluto trailed off as she saw her Princess's look at her. "Can Small Lady have a different name?" "Yes, of course." Pluto said. "Her new name is Rini Small Lady Cosmos. Now I must leave for the time gates. Ja Ne Princesses." Pluto then disappeared. Serenity and Rini both scowled at that. Serenity asked, "Rini do you want something to eat now?" "Yes!" Then Serenity took Rini's hand and took her to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Sailor Moon Dimension

"Iie!" Mamoru shouted deliriously. "This has to be a nightmare and when I wake up things will be back to normal." The Inner Senshi sighed. He had been like this ever since Chibi-Usa and Usagi had disappeared. This is horrible, if they don't come back soon, the Black Moon Family will defeat us. "We have no choice." Mina said, "We have to get them back." Rei exclaimed, "I can do a fire reading on this Puu person that Chibi-Usa had talked to!" 

"I got it!" Ami exclaimed. All heads twisted to the Senshi of water. "We can teleport to her circumstance by centrality on Usagi's exertion level. I repute that Chibi-Usa preterit ion is with her." All heads but Mamorus sweat dropped. 

Makoto requested, "Exclaim in normal terms to everybody please?" Ami sighed and replied, "We can teleport to her location by concentrating on Usa's energy level. I believe that Chibi-Usa is with her."

"Oh." They replied in union. "Do we have enough energy to do that?" The ditzy Senshi of love asked. 

They all turned to Minako and Rei put her hand on her forehead and exclaimed, "Its perfectly normal."

Mina slapped her hand away and retorted, "I can be smart sometimes you guys just don't understand me, except Usa. That's probably why she left us."

When she finished saying that, it sunk into his or her heads and 

Rei asked no one in particular, "It's all our fault, isn't it. We didn't understand her and she left because we wanted her to be the perfect princess and…" "We pushed her too far this time." Makoto finished. 

"Hai. We did." Mina said miserably. They all looked at the moon and sighed.

Gundam Wing Dimension

"Mommy, can we go shopping for clothes?" Rini asked. 

"Sure, let me get someone to drive us." Serenity replied. She and Rini walked to the front door and the door suddenly opened and a blond haired guy came in and bowed to them and said, "Hello, I am Alex Tenoh, your bodyguard."(I like Alex better than Amara. ^-^) Serenity and Rini exchanged confused looks and said in union, "Bodyguards?" "Yup!" "Then Serenity got a vision of a girl in a dark blue princess dress with the sign of Uranus on her forehead with a sword in a intricate scabbard embedded with jewels. She had a protective look on her face. Serenity blinked as she came out of her vision and Rini waved her hand in front of her face. "Uranus?" she whispered. Rini looked extremely puzzled and asked, "Uranus?" 

"At your service, Princess or should I say Princesses." Alex said. They two princesses scowled and said in union, "Don't call me that!" Alex chuckled and said, "You didn't change much in the last 15 years, Princess." 

"You didn't either." Serenity replied. Rini looked even more confused and asked. "You know each other?"

Alex replied. "We're old acquaintances." 

Sailor Moon Dimension 

In the shadows, three women are talking to each other in whispers. "Must this happen, Pluto?" 

"Yes, It must for the future, Neptune." The shadows uncover as the moon comes into the sky and shines showing that they are. It shows the three women in the shadows wearing sailor uniforms. They carry different objects, the one in teal with the shoulder length green hair carries a green mirror in her hand, and looks to be about 16. The one in purple carries a glaive that's a head taller than the girl holding it. She looks to be about 14, and her other companion in dark green, carrying a big key. Looks to be about 20-23, her eyes holding wisdom and sadness, worrying about the fate about her princess. "Saturn, you're being very quiet, what's your opinion about all of this?" "The fate that is chosen for the Princess, is very cruel, Pluto-mama can you tell us if our Princess is going to be happy?" she pleaded. "I'm sorry Taru-chan, I can't tell you that, but even I don't even know what's going to happen, the gods is hiding this from us." "All we can do is wait." 

They look up into the sky and look at the moon lovingly with protectiveness showing in their eyes.

**We will not give up; we'll protect you to the end. **

Gundam Wing Dimension

A base somewhere is destroyed. The five pilots gather around preparing to take off. 

Mission Completed. They fly off in their gundams, to the Sanq Kingdom, for a good night's rest.

*Sorry I have to stop there. I have a huge writer's block. So I thought that I might as well get this story out now so…keep voting. Here are the results for the poll. Keep Voting.

Heero*36

Duo*3

Wufei*4

Trowa*11

Quatre*4

Milardo*8

Outers*22

Inners*2 (I guess you voters don't like them much do you. ^-^)


	6. Unwanted Attention and Introductions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know the chapter was really short, but I had a huge writer's block and I was wondering if people could help m

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know the chapter was really short, but I had a huge writer's block and I was wondering if people could help me out with this story.I have decided that the Outers will be in the story and that the Inners might be in later on, either as the good guys or the bad guys. Keep Voting!! If you want to pair the Gundam boys with anyone except Amara or Alex as I am calling her in this fic). Right now in the polls Heero is winning.

Thanks for your voting and reviews. Now on to the story and disclaimer.

Disclaimer: This is getting really annoying; everybody that's reading this should know that I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

LAST TIME: In the shadows, three women are talking to each other in whispers. "Must this happen, Pluto?" 

"Yes, It must for the future, Neptune." The shadows uncover as the moon comes into the sky and shines showing that they are. It shows the three women in the shadows wearing sailor uniforms. They carry different objects, the one in teal with the shoulder length green hair carries a green mirror in her hand, and looks to be about 16. The one in purple carries a glaive that's a head taller than the girl holding it. She looks to be about 14, and her other companion in dark green, carrying a big key. Looks to be about 20-23, her eyes holding wisdom and sadness, worrying about the fate about her princess. "Saturn, you're being very quiet, what's your opinion about all of this?" "The fate that is chosen for the Princess, is very cruel, Pluto-mama can you tell us if our Princess is going to be happy?" she pleaded. "I'm sorry Taru-chan, I can't tell you that, but even I don't even know what's going to happen, the gods is hiding this from us." "All we can do is wait." 

They look up into the sky and look at the moon lovingly with protectiveness showing in their eyes.

**We will not give up; we'll protect you to the end. **

Unwanted Attention and Introductions

Gundam Wing Dimension

Serenity, Rini, and Alex are walking around the Sanq Kingdom Mall and are happily chatting away, when a loud voice whistled at them and yelled, "Hey gorgeous, what's your name?" Serenity raised an eyebrow at this, while Alex narrowed her eyes at the boy and Rini is completely oblivious to what's happening and is busy looking at a stuffed rabbit. The boy came over not noticing the looks he was getting and said, "My name's Duo. I may run and hide, but I won't tell a lie." 

"Hi! My name is Serenity Cosmos, I won't run and I won't hide and I will tell a lie." (I think this came from another story, please don't get mad at me for using it.) Duo was shocked and so was his friends (well only Quatre showed the shock the others just masked it) that had just came up and heard her answer to his greeting. 

Alex was still mad at Duo's audacity at calling her princess 'gorgeous'. She decided to introduce herself to this Duo person and put him in his place. "I'm Alex Tenoh, one of Koneko's bodyguard?" This had gotten different reactions from the GW boys. Heero and Trowa didn't have any expressions on their faces, Wufei, Duo, Quatre looked confused at the word kitten and Quatre was too polite in order to ask them that and Wufei just didn't care. "Koneko? Kitten? Do you mean Serenity?" Duo wondered. "Why do you call her kitten? She doesn't look like a kitten to me."

Rini jumped in noticing the tension caused between Alex and that boy named Duo saying, "Hi! I'm Rini Small Lady Cosmos." Duo bent down to Rini's eye level and introduced himself and adding at the end, that your sister is really gorgeous isn't she?

RINI'S POV.

I was busy looking at a really cute stuffed rabbit when I noticed that Alex was shooting mean looks at a brown-haired braided boy that was with four other friends. Three looked bored and one boy looked embarrassed at his friend. So I decided to talk to this Duo boy that had gotten Alex mad. "Hi! I'm Small Lady Cosmos." This guy bent down to my eye level and said, "My name's Duo. I may run and hide, but I won't tell a lie." He smirked and added, "Your sister is really gorgeous isn't she?" Who does this guy think he is? Trying to hit on my Moon Momma like that. She's been through enough, after what she had been through with Mamo-baka. I can't believe him. 

AUTHOR'S POV.

" Ouch!" Rini pulled Duo's braid until his face was down to her eye level and said in a dangerous tone, "Leave my Moon Mama alone, she doesn't need a relationship where she'll get hurt." Everybody was shocked. Serenity recovered the quickest and said, "Alex, take Rini to buy the stuffed rabbit she wants." "Yes, Princess." Alex took Rini's hand and took her into the toyshop. Serenity turned to the GW boys and said, "I'm sorry for her behavior. She's usually not like this." "That's alright Miss Cosmos." Quatre said. "My name is Quatre Winner, these are my friends…" "I'll tell them Quatre." Duo said. "The one with the long bangs covering one eye is Trowa, the one with the brown hair in the green tank top is named Heero and don't get on his bad side, he'll kill you…eep!" Duo yelled as Heero pointed a gun at Duo and shouted, "Omae o Koruso, Duo!" 

"Okay…okay and the Chinese guy is named Wu-man." "Wufei not Wu-man, injustice Maxwell!" Wufei took out a katana and started chasing Duo around trying to chop off his braid while Quatre was trying to calm them down. Serenity asked Trowa and Heero, "Do they do this often?" Heero answered in a monotone that we all know and love, "Yes." While Trowa just nodded. Serenity sighed and while Duo and Wufei was running past her she grabbed Duo's braid and knocked Wufei's katana from his hand, causing it to scatter across the floor. Two cries that were shouting Injustice and Ouch went up, grabbing everybody's attention that was in the mall.She let go of them and said, "You're embarrassing us." Heero and Trowa's mouth's twitched a little and Quatre was red trying to hold in his laughter. Duo was red because he was embarrassed and Wufei was red because he was embarrassed and mad.

*This is all you get today. I just got a chapter out three days ago. Sorry this is so short. Keep voting for the couples. Here are the results from the polls.

Heero*43

Duo*4

Wufei*6

Trowa*13

Quatre*6

Milardo*9

Outers*28

Inners*2

  
  



	7. Dragon and the Goddess talking

Gomen Nasai about not getting the chapter out faster

Gomen Nasai about not getting the chapter out faster! I had a _long_ writer's block. Now onto the story!

Sailor Cosmos (Goddess of the Stars)

Serenity entered a sword shop looking for a sword that could be used for sparring. She looked around and picked one up. It was made of deep silver and lined with pure gold and twinkled as if knowing its beauty and deadliness. She twirled around the sword expertly and a single tear fell down her cheek remembering the happy times before what Beryl and Metallia destroyed the Silver Millennium.

Wufei watched her enter the shop and pick up the intricate sword and twirl it expertly, "Weak Onna, what are you doing in here?" She whirled around wiping off the tear before he could see it and asked, "Am I not allowed here?"

"You are demo, you shouldn't even know how to use that sword!"

"Why not?" She asked.

"The weak shouldn't fight."

She swung the sword stopping an inch away from Wufei's neck, "Maybe you think the weak shouldn't fight, but I think that the weak should know how to fight so that they can protect themselves when the strong can't." Serenity looked into his eyes giving him a glimpse of her life that is filled with sorrow, pain, betrayal, regret, and other emotions and took the sword away breaking the gaze.

Haruka entered the shop with Rini holding stuffed rabbit and both of them shot a glare at Wufei remembering him from before. Rini pulled on Serenity's dress, "We have to go now, Moon Mama!" Serenity smiled, paid for the sword, and left the shop waving at Wufei. Wufei watched her go with wonder and his heart pounded loudly drowning out all sounds and scowled. 'Weak Onna. A weak but beautiful onna…'

Rini held her stuffed rabbit in her hands thinking about the guys they had just met. 'They seem so familiar…' Her mind drew up a memory from when she was younger. Four of the Gundam pilots were all in a different colored uniform standing next to a Senshi. The other one was wearing a white and silver armor and has his arms around Neo-Queen Serenity. All of the faces were foggy except the Senshi and her Moon Mama. A black fog started weaving around the group enveloping them in the darkness. She yelled at them trying to warn them but her voice came out in just a whisper and all she could do was watch in horror as they were disappearing into darkness. Neo-Queen Serenity looked pleadingly at Pluto who in turn nodded and took her (Rini) into a portal. There at the Time Gates Rini watched as her Mom was consumed with darkness. A voice broke her trace and Rini looked at Serenity and whispered, "Okaasan…" Serenity knew the meaning behind the words and wrapped her arms around Rini whispering comforting words. Haruka watched them sadly, 'It started already, and none of us were prepared for this none of us…'

( AN: Another short chapter…no ideas…I would love help though! ^-^ If anyone would like to help me with this story email me at [crystaljoy71@hotmail.com][1] )

Answering questions and votes: Yes the Outers are going to be in the story…actually they already are…

To Dark Soldier:: I loved your idea, I might use that!

I will finish these story just very short chapters at a time…

   [1]: mailto:crystaljoy71@hotmail.com



	8. Shower My Love One more Time

1 Ch.5 of Sailor Cosmos Goddess of the Stars)  
  
AN: This story may not relate to the main part right now.but you'll find out how this ties in with the storyline.  
  
2 Shower My Love One more Time.  
  
Shower my love one more time.  
  
Before I fall, in the depths of despair.  
  
I still fall.  
  
Can faith be won?  
  
In this tormented place.  
  
Shots of energy burst through her body and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. He found someone.She stood on the cliff her long hair swaying in the wind. There's nothing for me left.I just need to tell him my love one more time. Then she turned back from their cliff. Stop thinking like that.he'll never love you ever again.and that's even if he ever did in the first place. It all started with a dream that became a reality. Each time she always fell into the trap that killed her heart over and over. Being tormented because of showing her love. It all had started on her 16th birthday.  
  
She laid in bed her arms behind her head looking at the ceiling waiting for the clock to strike midnight signifying her birthday was over as she heard glasses clinked together downstairs. Some birthday she thought bitterly. Her father and mother told her pretending to be apologetic when they announced their dinner party just happened to be the same day as her birthday. "It was already planned ahead of time, Darling. I'm so sorry," her mother said tossing her hair over her shoulder. "How about this, Princess. We'll give you a mansion in Florida and you can go over there in the summer," her father boomed loudly shaking the walls of the mansion. "Too bad they don't have any love for you," her twin brother sneered. "I'm the lucky one and at least my birthday is being celebrated."  
  
It was no use telling him retorting for he would respond it was true. Unfortunately.it was. He was the lucky one, the apple of her Father's eye. The one Mother showed off. She bit her lip trying not to cry. If her Brother saw this he would torment her even more. For some reason, he hated her. We were the same.until the accident. But I don't hate him for what he did.does he hate my face? Then she looked in the mirror and tears streamed down her face unable to stop it. Every time I look into their eyes I see disgust.  
  
I once had everything.and now I have nothing. Now all I have are memories of the past.and none of the present. No longer am I loved.I am.I am.a monster. With a face no longer pretty.I am nothing in my family.in this world.   
  
It's summer, no one teasing me because I'm different. I just wish that someone would care about me, for the way I am. Why can't people accept that I'm different and don't pick on me. The worst people do to me is pretend that I'm not even there, it's like I'm invisible. Isn't there someone out there that is like me? Am I so different? "Hey weirdo, you don't deserve to live on Earth or better yet the rest of the galaxy!" kids at school would say. "Why don't you go away!" she screamed out loud her eyes filled with tears of pain and sorrow. Her bedroom door slammed open and her brother stormed in anger clearly shown on his face, "Be quiet you freak! It's hard enough telling them that you're dead and we don't need you making noise is that understood!" he snapped. Seeing her not answering or moving he kicked her in the stomach but she didn't even flinch, angry he muttered, "You should be sent away.you're an embarrassment to the family."  
  
Her eyes widened at her brother's tone but she didn't say anything, tears slowly fell down her face. Maybe he's right. She tore the blankets away from her body and fled out the room running downstairs while her brother shouted at her telling her to stop. The guests at the party all turned to look at the fleeing girl and all whispered to each other in hushed voices saying, "Is that really her?"  
  
"I didn't know that her face became disfigured!"  
  
"Oh hush, she might hear." It was too late she heard the words and as her parents entered the room she slammed through them not caring about hurting someone or listening to someone to calm her down. Then she ran to the backyard and went to her favorite spot where they used to have parties for her here on her birthday. Her father and mother would all smile and her brother would hug her and tell her he would protect her always. "What happened to that promise.?" she whispered bitterly.  
  
"My Boyfriend was worse though.he just dumped me for my best friend.saying that because I was no longer pretty, I shouldn't even show my face anywhere. Least of all near him being his girlfriend." All I see is pity. But I will prove to everyone that even though I am not who I was before I can become a winner and make the family proud and regret ever hurting me.  
  
Can love be won?  
  
Tears fell from her face as she lay in bed thinking about how cruel he was. Going to sleep.was my destiny.. in this world of strange things.. Can love be won? 


	9. sings Pain!

Sailor Cosmos (Goddess of the Stars) ch.9

Written by Faifu  
http://www.faifu.com  
  
Last time...

Artemis chuckled, "As I remember, they didn't like you guys very much."

"Why?" Ami asked.

"Because you didn't treat her with the respect her position demanded from you." Artemis said surprised. "You don't remember any of this?"

The Inner senshi and Mamoru all shook their heads. Luna and Artemis both groaned in unison. "We have a lot to tell you."   
  
  
Now...

"I suppose I'll begin, " Luna said exchanging a glance with Artemis. "The Outer Solar System had 4 more planets; Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. Uranus controlled wind and earthquakes; while Neptune controlled the seas and sand. Pluto controlled space and time. Saturn controlled death and destruction..."

Artemis continued on off of Luna's sentence, "But she wasn't suppose to awaken, otherwise she would cause a great destruction. The other senshi guarded the Outer Solar System from outside invaders. Serena--Serenity was very close to the Outer Senshi because she knew them longer. You four were only introduced to her when she was around 11. Endymion--Mamoru-san met her when she was around 14. Similar to the time now."

Mamoru interjected, "So if they knew her better and were closer to her, why weren't they the first ones found?"

Luna and Artemis exchanged glances and Luna spoke up, "Maybe they were, we don't know that for sure. We-me and Artemis-were only in charge of finding the Inners. The Outers were really none of our concerns."

"But...who exactly is Cosmos?" Ami said confused, "I researched about it and apparently it's the Latin root for universe."

Artemis smiled wryly, "You're right, it does. But not any of us had any idea who would be it. Cosmos is the goddess of the universe who controls all the elements of the senshi including the moon."

At that, all the senshi and Mamoru's jaws dropped in shock and Mamoru stuttered, "H...how ca...can anyone be that powerful?"

Luna opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a scream and then said, "Henshin yo, minna!"

Three figures stood in the distance on a building with shadows blocking everyone else's view of them. Saturn asked, "Should we help them?"

Neptune narrowed her eyes at the Inners, "I don't want to help them unless they **really** need it."

Saturn piped up, "Hear hear!"

Pluto glanced at them and then up at the sky and shuddered as a dark cloud passed by and whispered, "A dark cloud can hide many evils..."

Serenity dropped her ice cream on the floor and collapsed suddenly in pain. Alex was busy paying for the ice cream when he heard her cry out and rushed to her side but not in time before Trowa caught her in his arms and thought, 'She's really light...and seem so angelic.'

All at once all the senshi fell to their knees in pain. The Inners all thought, 'What's going on?' and the Outers thought, 'Oh Princess...' Mamoru shouted to the Inners, "What happened?"

Rei said weakly, "I have no idea...but I feel someone close to us in distress."

Mamoru's eyes widened, "You mean Usagi??? But how come I'm not feeling it?"

The Youma (and as you know all hate to be ignored), kept shooting the lovely 5 pointed star beam at her victim until the heart crystal came out, "Come to me...myyy precious."

Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto jumped down from their hiding place and took the heart crystal. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" The Youma cried out.

Neptune sighed and turned to the Youma (who was dressed like a pink ballerina with blue skin and a gold crown on top of it's head), "It's not pure."

"Nooo!!!! It can't be!!" The Youma cried out.

Mercury said, "What's going on?"

"No time for questions Mercury!" Jupiter cried out, "Jupiter Thunder Strike!"

The Youma retaliated with a pose and twirled around quickly and tossed it's hair over one shoulder revealing a face. The face opened it's mouth and swallowed the lightening bolt whole, "Yum!"

"We need to get Serenity to a doctor!" Quatre said frantically, "She's in major pain!"

"She can't go to a doctor!" Alex shouted, "Are you nuts!?"

"Hey man, either you have a problem with doctors or you want that angel to die." Duo said seriously (for once).

Rini looked down and then at Alex, "We need to tell them...about her health condition."

Alex saw what Rini was thinking and nodded, "Serenity has a health condition that makes her very faint and weak at times. If she goes to a doctor...they'll try to do experiments on her and they've done that ever since she was little. Right now, all she wants to do is live a **normal** life, can't you guys understand that?"

The G-boys exchanged quick glances and Wufei stepped up, "I understand."

Rini smiled, "Thank you."

(AN: I'm not sure if anybody got my message....I meant that for the ending...Usagi will end up with Heero and I'll make a different ending with the winner of the votes. )

Trowa-18

Duo-9

Wufei-14

Zechs-13

Quatre-10

Trieze-0


End file.
